


Christmas Kiss

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Clark's gift for himself.





	Christmas Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Dec. 24th, 2009.

Clark waited for Bruce to finish typing one last thing into the Bat computer before he spun the man’s formidable chair around, tugged him to his feet, and kissed him soundly.

Pulling out of the embrace, Bruce raised his eyebrows. “What was that for?”

“It’s Christmas.”

“…Merry… Christmas?”

“Yep. And…” Clark pointed towards the ceiling. He watched Bruce’s face for when he saw what was up there stuck to a stalactite. He was rewarded with a widening then pointed narrowing of his sharp blue eyes.

“Mistletoe. In the Batcave.”

“Where you can’t reach and take it down in the spirit of Scrooge.”

“Uh huh. How did you even stick it up there? No, let me guess--”

“Superglue.” He grinned as Bruce rolled his eyes. “So it will be up there a while.”

“If you want to make out, you don’t need to glue poisonous plants to my ceiling. I’m rather certain I’m amenable to the action at least some of the time you’re in here with me.”

“Only some of the time?”

“Well, sometimes I’m unconscious. Not too sexy.”

“I dunno about that…” Clark pretended to think, but before he got too sarcastic about it Bruce grabbed the front of his costume and hauled him in for another kiss. Hot and fierce and perfect.

Just what Clark wanted. Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
